


A DANCE OF KINGS AND A SONG OF QUEENS

by nightowl77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, GP!Lexa, Half-Sibling Incest, Scheming, Slow Burn, but all in all happy ending, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightowl77/pseuds/nightowl77
Summary: The Dragons peace lasted for a thousand years after the great white war. But things were not made to last. Minor rebellions began to sparks in low and noble houses. Eventually spreading into the high houses. And in a single night during the reign of Alexander Targaryen Lord of house Targaryen and king of the seven kingdoms, was there an all out assault of the capitol. Forcing young Alexandra and four other Targaryen children to flee from their home. Not knowing were to go since Dragonstone was under siege, their aunt Indra took the across the barrow sea where they were just out of reach from danger. Now of years of training and work Alexandra (Lexa) is ready to go home and take back her throne with fire and blood.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Present 

Clarke first of her name born to House Griffin of Arkadia. Is hereby to be wed to Bellamy third of his name born to the house Blake heir to the iron throne of Westeros.  
Abigail of house Griffin  
☆☆☆☆  
25 years ago 

After the Blake's took Kingslanding and the iron throne. 

I bellamy first of my name of house Blake Here by decree all members of the House Targaryen to be outlaws and enemies of the throne. And I promise a million gold coins to the people who bring me Targaryen flesh and blood. before they come back and kills us in our sleep. Just as their forebearers would and have done. 

Later that night of the decree

"Take the child ! Go ! You must flee Now! Our centuries spotted the usurpers reinforcements an hours ride away. Take the children and flee! The boats will leave within the hour! Please, protect her!!" Indra was fearless. But seeing the pain and fear in the commanders eyes , Indra was suddenly filled with fear. She looked to the baby that had just been thrust into her arms. Small but still of importance. She looked to little Anya only eight years old. holding the hand of a five year old with wild green eyes that kept flashing red in fear. Then to the boy Lincoln. Her own son. Breathing heavily and wincing at the screams of warriors. As their former allies turned against them. He was only a seven years old. His father was Lionel Targaryen brother to Alexander Targaryen, Lord of house Targaryen. She then shrugged her shoulder with the bag with the last seven Dragon eggs in all of Westeros. "Okay" she said to her brother by law. "Be safe, blood of my blood" She said shifting the new born baby into one arm careful to support its neck. Taking Lexa's hand she began sprinting down the dark unlit stairs as fast as she could with a baby in one arm and the dragons heir in the other hand. Hearing the clash of swords. 

"father!" Lexa thrashed out of her grasp and tried to dash back for her father but both Anya and Lincoln tried to stop her . They hold her arms and start dragging her behind them as she screamed and begged and thrashed for her father. "Please Indra! We have to go back for him!" It truly hurt Indra having to hear the once heir-apparent in such pain but if they got caught there would be much more than just pain. There would be blood too. Indra couldn't let that happen.

"PLEASE!!!!!" Indra shuddered at the power of the voice that came from the heir. Strong and broken. They were almost there. Lexa could smell the ocean. She could hear the crashing of waves. She could feel the thunder cracking down around them. The screech of dragons flying over head. The roar of a lion and the scream of an eagle in the far distance. Then the pounding of boots. "Down here! They went down here! And kill the old man already!" A snarled voice and then a scream pierced the air and an answering screech almost shaking the castle. "NO !! FATHER!!" Lexa thrashed harder this time but Indra reached back and grabbed her by the arm. "Lexa you have to be quite! You are the future of our family now! You have to be strong for your people! You must be true to your blood!" Indra snapped at her as she kicked the gate open and wind and rain began pounding down on them. The coast was littered with bodies. Soldiers in black and green fighting to keep soldiers away from the boats. Seven were already in the water and fading in the distance. Five more stilled docked and waiting. There was a short wild haired girl surround by the Targaryen soldiers being lead to the ship. "Luna!" Indra called relieved to find another Targaryen child. "General!" The men gave her short bows and fought off a stray guard. " The commander's ship is the last one on the left!" She nodded and caught sight of nyko struggling to hold the ladder made of rope as the wind and rain fought agasint them. Next to him was a little girl. Indra recognised her to be one of the Targaryen banner men's daughter. She was fond of Lexa. "Costia!" Lexa shouted as an arrow missed her, grazing her cheek. All around them guardsmen were closing in. "Lexa take this" Indra gave the screaming baby to the heir and the eggs to Anya before she drew her sword. "Go!" She shoved Lincoln toward Nyko who held onto the ladder with the help of little costia almost flying away with rope ladder. The children made a beeline toward the boats and Indra roared when an arm wrapped around the heir and ripped her back. Lexa fell hard trying to cradle the crying baby but she felt an arm tugging at her arm. And watched her former banner man die. An arrow drenched in wildfire. She couldn't get back fast enough as the man pawed at her. Before she could stop it the new born rolled out of her arms "'NO!" She shouted trying to go back for her little sister. She wirled on Indra screaming over the wind that the baby wasn't with her anymore. "Dammit, Lexa!" Indra shouted and just as she was going back for the baby after shoving Lexa as hard as she could toward the boat a spear sailed toward her catching the left side of her face. She roared in outrage. But then a wave of boots and swords were approaching. A screech over head was her only warning before a wave of fire hit the sand creating a wall between Indra and the traitors and the baby. The front line of warriors had been burnt black and she could no longer hear crying. "NO" she screamed. She'd just help deliver the pale skin baby that was a turely perfect example of a Targaryen child. Lexa was half way up the ladder when she heard the roar of a dragon. That's when she saw Indra being dragged kicking and shouting by a heavily wounded Gustus. Nyko and Gustus proceeded to haul her up after Lexa reached the top. Then another scream. It was costia. But Lexa was certain that costia was behind her. The girl had fallen into the water and was dragging herself to shore clutching her shoulder that was stained red. "Lexa!" Costia screamed again when the traitors took her and started to haul her away from the ship. "COSTIA!!!" Lexa's voice could hardly be heared as the great beast that flew above them took a cannon ball that was aimed at the ship. Lexa watched in horror as the dragon crashed into the ground. 

"We have to go back!" Indra yelled as Gutus gave the order for their ship to set sail. "She could still be alive!" Indra protested shoving Nyko so she could get to Gustus. He was in pain. clearly. But he held firm dispite the waver of his voice. "we can't Indra! There are to many of them! Even if the child is alive and not trampled bloody or slashed open or burnt to the bone ,we cant risk putting the heir in harm's way!" He said back but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself not the rage driven Dortharki born captain. "But she's my sister and Costia is my friend !" Lexa pleaded clutching onto Nyko's leg. Nyko bent down and took her hands tightly in his. "its no use, We save those we can save" he said sternly. Lexa ripped her hands away and ran to the back of the ship. " this attack won't stand" she said loudly using the rain to hide her tears and the thunder to hide her sobs as she made a promise to herself and the old gods and the new, to the mother of mountains and the great stallion. To everyone and everything she held dear. She promised "The dead will be avenged" 

Present..... ......

"I don't even like the prince!" Clarke yelled from inside of her chambers at Castley Rock home of the winged lions of house Griffin. Clarke felt like she was on fire. Burning so badly she might freeze with rage and turn into a statue with her fist in the air yelling at her mother and the stupid Lord regent. What were they thinking!? "I'm not some prize breeding horse you can just sell!" She threw a pillow at the door just as it opened and hit her friend in the face. She was sorry at first then something else clicked. "You! You knew didn't You!?" The brunette cowered slightly as she closed the door behind her. "Now, now blondie, let's take it down a bit... ..ok? The hole west wing can hear you" the brunette held her hands out in front of her trying to deflect the volley of pillows sent flying at her. "Good! I don't care! What makes you people think I give a horses shit about politics! It's my job to look after you people after I become lady of the rock. I would expect you would do the same considering I'm the heir-apperant! But noooo! Instead you sell me to the crown!" This time Clarke got the brunette's face and when the pillow fell away her face and hair were covered in feathers. She had a fear striken face. Wether it be from Clarke's fury or the pillow she grabbed from her bed. 

"I'm innocent! I just said it as a joke! I mean you know me! I was like 'hey wouldn't it be funny if we married Clarke off to some fat old rich guy' I had no idea your mother and Lord Regent would actually marry you off to someone!" She said from behind Clarke's a large canvas Clarke was working on , knowing the blonde wouldn't strike if her beloved art was in the way. 

"You suggested It!? I'm going to kill you Raven!" Clarke shouted and was about to throw the pillow dispite her art work being used as Raven's shield. Clarke pulled her arm back and just as the pillow launched her other enemy made an appearance. "Clarke, that's enough!" Abbigail Griffin stood in the doorway showered with feathers as the pillow hit Raven and the canvas. 

Clarke was about to say something rude when the Lord Regent himself walked into her chambers. "Raven, Clarke explain yourselves Now!" He said and Clarke had the urge to throw a pillow at Marcus of House Kane. But instead she steeled herself and stood straight and Raven scrambled to her feet. "Well dear Lord Regent I was just expressing my feelings toward my engament to the prince and how displeased I am about it" clarke said as if her room wasn't covered in feathers and she wasn't going to try and beat Raven to death with her pillows. But Clarke had her dignity to defend and what little pride she had left. "So you decided to express that by destroying 30 000 gold coins worth in linen and pillows?" Marcus was speaking in a tone that shouldn't be allowed when speaking to Clarke. But Clarke had promised herself she'd at least try to bite her tongue. 

"Would rather have me throw them at the object of my displeasure instead?" Marcus paled at Clarke's words. Raven smirked while Abby shook her head. Clarke too was having trouble to keep her composure. The thought of assaulting the heir to the iron throne was pleasing and disturbing. She wondered whether killing the heir to the iron throne with a pillow was a crime publishable by death. 

"Of course not!" Marcus was more angry than amused. As he ordered her and Raven to get cleaned up because they had a trip to Kingslanding to prepare for. Though technically Marcus could order Raven around but not Clarke herself. But Clarke kept her head clear and tried not anger her mother and Lord Regent further. And hour later they were on the road in a carriage heading down to the market before heading to Kingslanding. "Bastards aren't very popular in Kingslanding" Raven said absent mindly. Clarke cringed. It wasn't exactly an easy topic to talk about but the fact was Raven is the bastard daughter of a former guardsmen and of course the lady Rene. "Well we can always say it's none of their business when they ask." Clarke said nudging Raven's foot trying to cheer her friend up. "Whatever" Raven said looking at her hands figiting with her brace. 

Chapter 1

Kingslanding... .... ....

Bellamy sat in his chambers reading a book on history when his door burst open. The guards trying to hold back the furious brunette. He waved them off and let her in. "You're getting married!?" Bellamy was violently shoved towards his bed. He looked up to see blue eyes filled with fury as picked himself off of the floor. "How is that any of your business?" Bellamy snarled back. Trying to look tough. "I'm your sister it is my business." Octavia whirled on Bellamy again hitting him in the chest. "half sister" Bellamy said to his newly legitimized sibling. Octavia ignored that last bit and took a step closer to the heir. 

She stood toe to toe with him. Poking him in the chest. "Because" poke "once" poke "you" poke "get" poke "married" poke "I'm" poke "next" violently shoved. 

Bellamy was furious. Nobody treats him like this. Nobody. "Do you can think I want to get married to some wanna be princess! Mother says the Griffins are important to keep the peace! That and they have more money than the iron bank of Bravos!" 

Octavia had half the mind to shove her brother , but with a sword. She didn't hate her brother but she didn't like him either. Ever since her mother ,the queen had her legitimized Bellamy turned into a raging dick. 

"You're acting like a dick! You self centered cock!" Octavia had only a few seconds to realise what happening before the back of her brothers hand hit her cheek. She staggered back. blood hitting her tongue. Bellamy took a step forward to apologies but Octavia pushed him back an ran from her brother. 

Across the narrow sea.... .... ....

"Born of fire and blood, of dragon and stallion. Raised with spear and hoof. Uniter of Khalasaar's. Commander of the blood. Daughter of dragons and deliverer of justice and vengeance" 

Lexa looked up at the priestess in front of her. She was on her knees in front of all her khal's and General's and horse lords. She was finally ready. After twenty five years she was ready. Like is wasn't ready when I unified the the Grounders and the Dortharki. When I became the greatest unsullied sinice grey worm. 

Lexa was normally humble. Well mostly. But when she heard the usurper's son was planning to wed and breed more little usurpers that had been the finally straw. She'd already lost her sister and her friend. Not to mention all the people that were put to the sword for their loyalty to her. Twelve ships. Twelve ships escaped the capitol when the traitors attacked. Four ships escaped Dragonstone. Four ships out of a hundred. Her aunt Irena, Indra's sister sent ships to the capitol the moment Dragonstone was under attack. Dragonstone had been celebrating the coming arrival of lexa's little sister. The had started on the first day of the week and kept feasting to the last.when the castle was laid under siege, Dragonstone stood for a five years before they fell to the usurper. 

"Rise" 

Lexa stood to her full height. Lean and strong. She stealed her eyes and set her jaw. Looking at the one thousand warriors gathered to watch her ascension. If she were in Westeros she would be the queen. But she doesn't want to be queen. She wants to be the queen , the commander, the stallion. 

"Hail warriors of twelve clans" 

Lexa was deafend by the war cries and cheers she was assaulted with. She turned her head to the other warriors gathered in the main hall. Lexa looked to Anya and Lincoln who stood beside Gustus and Indra. They stood on the ground next to all the others. The gave her nods of approval. She turned back to her clans and Khalasaar's. 

"Blood of my blood, I stand before you today as a stallion." Lexa alternated between Dortharki and Trigedasleng. She felt her eyes grow hot when the warriors shout and howl their approval. This happened often. She could see her eyes glowing red in the blade that Indra held carefully. But the heat died and the red in her vision dissaperad. " I was born in Vaes Dorthark. I am the blood of the Dragon and the stallion. I i swear to you, blood will have blood!" 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"You did well today" Indra said standing beside her with a small smile. Rare for the former General. Lexa turned to fully face her aunt. "My sister would have been 25 if I hadn't lost her that day. Costia would have been 29 if I had made sure she was behind me" Indra could almost see the ghosts swirling before her nieces eyes. Lexa never dewlled on the past for too long. There was nothing but fire and blood in the past. But today was the beginning of the end for the usurper. Today her plan was entering its second stage. "Lexa today's not about the past-" either Lexa didn't hear Indra or she was choosing to ignore her. "Sometimes I wonder what I could have done differently" the Dragon said taking a sip of her wine before continuing. "If I had run faster and not put up a fight to leave. If I had let costia climb the ladder first." Indra knew the feeling. She lost everything that day. Her husband. Her daughter. Her people. Her clan had been at Dragonstone. Though many Dortharki had returned home after Daenerys Targaryen won the war, some remained to protect her and her descendants. The Grounders were similar to the Dortharki except they came from old Valriya. Barely escaping the doom. They went to the east and not to the west like the first dragons. But Indra was both Dortharki and a grounder. A potent mix. Lexa's mother had been half Dortharki and half Trikru, like Indra. Then add the blood of the Dragon into the mix. 

"I suppose it doesn't matter now" Lexa said as she finished her wine in one swing. She handed it to a servant and made way to her place at the center of the of the platform. Before she sat, she looked at the sigel on her banner. A bright red stallion weaved from golden and orange and red silk on its hind legs. Flames at its hooves on a field of pitch black. The words 'fire and blood ' on the top of the banner in the same silky red,orange and gold. At the bottom along the 'V' of the banner were the words 'jus drein jus daun' Lexa touched the banners corners. Her shoulders sqauring and her back straightening. She ascended the last step and sat on her make shift throne. "She looks... ... ..." Indra looked to her son and nodded. There was only word that could describe Lexa. "Haunted" Indra said and Lincoln nodded, agreeing with his mother. Lincoln had grown well. Now he almost towered over Indra. Packed with muscle. No longer the little boy who quivered and flinched at screams and death. He was a dragon now. "Were's Anya?" Indra asked looking at her son. Trying not to growl and tell everyone to keep it down. Looking at all the Dortharki and grounders dancing and fighting and singing and doing .... other things. " Over there " Lincoln said with chuckle. Indra had to squint through the blazing fire that touched the sky. But she caught a glimpse of her niece dancing around the fire with several other huge bulking warriors. The only difference was that she had a women on each arm and looked like she was about to fall over or throw up. Possibly both. Indra couldn't tell. "I thought I was a bad drunk" they turned to see Tristan walking over, his daughter no where to be seen. "Tris?" Lincoln asked after the young adult. "Following in her mother's footsteps." Tristan said with a sigh looking toward the bonfire were Tris danced around the fire spilling her wine all over herself when she tried to take a sip. She had now joined her mother and now both Anya and Tris were laughing so hard tears streamed down their faces. "Like mother, like daughter" Luna said from her spot on the edge of the plateform her feet dangling of the edge. She hopped down and smiled at her drunken lover. Indra smiled as she shook her head. Anya and Luna were half sisters the two had been and still are inseparable. So on the one drunken night that resulted in Luna, Anya and Tristan in the same bed.... ... well all was forgiven when Anya fell pregnant and bore Tris. Luna was the bastard daughter of Anya's mother Anna Targaryen and an iron islander. But had been legitimized by her uncle, Lexa's father Alexander Targaryen, the king. "You're one to talk." Luna's own daughter, Lea was dancing and beating the drums with the Dortharki like she was born for it. Lea was another result of a drunken night with Anya and Luna taking the Floukru captain, Derek, to their bed. Lea was only fourteen but she was one of the best sailors they had. "True, but I'm not drunk" Luna pointed out with a smug smile. 

Lexa observed what was left of her family with caution and care. When she was a child she could barely count the number of Targaryen's that parded in and out of Kingslanding. You couldn't even swing a cat without hitting a Targaryen on Dragonstone. Now she could count six.  
Anya, Luna, Lea, Tris, Lincoln and herself. Six Targaryens'. Luna was leaving for Astapor soon. She had an important task to complete if the plan were to succeed. Lexa watched Anya and Tris stagger over. Luna laughed long and hard as Anya fell into her arms. "Kiss me ,dammit!" Anya shouted at Luna who kept on dodging her sisters wet openmouth kisses. " No! you smell!" Luna laughed as Anya almost fell over. 

Lexa felt a pang of guilt as jealousy creeped into her heart. Lexa looked up at the dragons flying over head. Hers was the largest. Jet black with a red and green frill. It was bigger than that of Daenyers' dragons. Her father's dragon was about the same size with green scales and warm orange eyes. Her dragon ,skaigona was voracious and normally broody. But Lexa always got along well with him. Anya's dragon was constantly hungry and enjoyed causing trouble when they flew together. For instance the green and bronze dragon did a spiral dive Into the water with Anya still on its back and emerged with a shark in its mouth. Anya hanging on to its neck screaming 'stupid dragon!' Over and over again. Lexa truly did envy her cousin. She had a living sister and a lover. She had a child. What did Lexa have? She had ghosts and hopes and dreams thrust upon her since the day she got on that boat ,leaving her father to die. She was alone in a room full of people. Sure ,her family helped ease the pain. But in the end she returned to an empty bed. Anya had Luna. Indra now had Gustus. Lincoln had the occasional bed companion. Tris had lea to share her thoughts with. Lexa had no one. She couldn't afford it. Dortharki followed strenght. Grounders abandoned weakness in Old Valriya. She had to be strong. Not just for her. But for her dreams. To see the usurpers head on a spike. His body burnt and black. 

And she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. 

Kingslanding 

Raven peeked out the carriage. Her first thought was that Kingslanding didn't smell that bad. "I want to go to the markets" Raven stated to the blonde who had turned serious and pensive. "After I meet the prince" Clarke said fidling with her blue Margery Tryell sort of dress that was open at the back and tightly made. But still practical. Unlike raven who chose to wear brown leather pants and a red leather jacket. Her brace stood out, but it didn't bother her that much. Besides Raven was Dawnish. Raven Sand. Bastard daughter of a Dawnish prince, Richard Reyes and a brothel keeps daughter. But hey , if Jamie Lanisster could have a gold hand she could have a Valryian steel brace. "He sounds like a dick" Raven commented as the carriage started to tilt upwards. Clarke didn't laugh. She merely looked out the window. "Driver, I've had a change of heart. Take me to the markets" Clarke said with a knowing look that gave Raven the creeps. 

Clarke knew she had a duty to protect her people. Being queen would give them endless possibilities and opportunities. At the expensive of her possibly having to give up her happiness. Clarke was willing to do that. She was willing to do anything for her people. But first, she needed to know what kind of prince she'll be marrying. So when she told the driver to take her and Raven to the market place, she didn't think she would smile at someone who was insulting her. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Raven walked next to the blonde with a spring in her step. Clarke held a small smile in place for the sake of her families name. She held her head high and listened to the words of merchants and their customers. Unlike Raven who kept touching things and stopping to talk to people. Clarke walked on and stoped in front of an old woman with pencils and papers and paints of different colors. Her stall littered with trinkets. Some shining from the light that streamed through the make shift material roof that was well wore and torn in places. The woman smiled and stood up on shaky legs and offered some berries. Gladly, Clarke took some and popped them into her mouth. She dug in her purse she held tightly a placed three gold dragons in the women's palm. "Here, for the berries" Clarke said with a real smile this time. The old woman looked like she was about to fall over and dance at the same time. 

"Thank you" she croaked out with tears in her eyes. Clarke nodded and looked at her many trinkets and saw a dragon tooth necklace that was polished and hung on a thread of fine looking silver chains. The old woman "you would never believe who gave this to me" she said picking up the necklace, carefully in her hands that were thin and fragile looking. "have you lived here long?" Clarke asked examing the tooth. With a soft smile the women nodded. "I was here in this very spot, thirty years ago when Alexandria Targaryen was born. I was sitting here five years later when king Alexander himself walked down the street and shared a bowl of berries with me." Clarke noticed the pride and obvious love the old woman had for the dead king. "His daughter was with him, little Alex was adorable, bouncing around. Full of energy. Her face was covered in berries when the king dragged her off," the old woman looked behind clarke ,as if she could see the child in her memories right behind her with a soft smile on her face. "But not before she gave me this" the woman gestured to the necklace in her fragile hands. Clarke's eyes widened slightly. She thought it was just polished wood and thin chain. But as she looked closer she started to see the authenticity of the item. "She promised to come back with berries to share with me the next day" clarke saw the women's eyes glaze over and her shoulders drop. "I was here after she left late that night with her aunt Indra and some guards." Clarke knew what happened next. Everyone knew. "I was still packing my stall when the bells rang and soldiers flooded the streets" 

The old woman seemed to grow angry and confused. Tears filling her eyes once again. "But I was not at my stall the next morning. No, I was in the courtyard watching as the new king mounted the heads of hundreds of Targaryen's onto the palace walls. Young and old. Strong and weak." The woman seamed to realise she was expressing hatred toward the crown to a complete stranger and quickly composed herself, but not before adding "that was the last time a king walked these streets and a noble payed anyway attention to a humble merchant." Clarke nodded in understanding. 

"You should have It, it's about time it sees some sun." Clarke couldn't accept. This clearly brought the woman joy. Just like the leather braided band that belonged to her father bought her joy. She looked at her wrist and again at the old woman. "Thank you" she said finally taking the necklace in her hands feeling a kind of relief flood her system. "does the prince ever walk these streets?" Clarke asked feeling guilty all of a sudden. If this woman knew that her family helped take Kingslanding she surely would want this back, Clarke thought looking at the necklace. Before the woman could answer. Some one snorted behind her. She smiled at the sound and sat back down. The old woman gestured to the person behind clarke. Clarke turned on her heel to face the rude eavesdroper. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Lexa sat at the stall opposite of her old friend. She had introduced herself earlier in the week. And watched as the old woman burst into tears and wrapped her in a surprisingly tight hug. She was sitting watching Derek's stall when the blonde had walked up to Dede's stall. Normally Lexa was more restrained but when she caught sight of the open back of the blondes dress, she was sure she had swallowed her own tongue. Wich was a new sensation for her and her cock. 

She almost laughed when the blonde asked if the usurper's spawn walked the streets of the markets. But after being certain she would have a heart attack if she did she settled on a snort. And held a neutral look on her face. While the blonde raised her eye brows and lexa couldn't stop her eyes from crawling over the exposed skin of the blondes flat stomach.  
"Did I say something funny?" She asks with a rich persons gal. Clarke tried to keep her voice cold as she took in the strangers stance. Her hair pull back in ponytail. A pair of leather boots and fine looking breeches. A white shirt and a leather jacket. Her strong jawline and green eyes. The stall she sat at sold scarfs and fruits and many of trinkets. fidling with a knife and a block of wood in her hands. "No" Lexa said finally settling on what to carve out of the wood. Instead of going back to the conversation the blonde walked over to the stall she was sitting at. "Is this your stall?" Clarke asked with obiouvs curiosity. But Lexa focused on her carving for a second before looking up into blue eyes. "No" Lexa said again deliberately cutting a piece of wood of the block that hit the blonde in the face. Clarke leaned back after the thin carving hit her on the nose. "So you're watching the stall?" Clarke asked getting irritated at the one word answers. But still oddly intrigued by the brunette. "No" Lexa said again knowing it would irritate the blonde further. She wasn't lying. So it was even more easy to irritate the blonde. "Is 'no' the only word you know?" Clarke asked the stubborn brunette. Clarke felt like she had seen her before. But couldn't place her face. Or understand why she was feeling so confused and slightly aroused by the arrogance that was on display. Lexa stood setting down her knife and carving. She stood face to face with the blonde. Leaning so she could whisper in the blondes ear. "No" Lexa said again and felt the blonde shiver.


	2. SMILE AND WAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two with some more snippets of the past and hopefully good grammar. 
> 
> Ps. I don't own anything, unless their the mistakes. Then I defiantly own them

Clarke didn't know were the shiver started but she knew were it ended. Her arousal spiking. Which wasn't unsuasl, unexpected, but not unusual. Raven had teased her about sleeping with some nobleman's daughter. Clarke had shrugged and brushed it off. But the brunette brought out a more childish crush like feeling. Which was annyoing her, because she couldn't shrug and brush it off. Because if she did shrug she'd be rubbing up against the stranger that was making her sexually frustrated. 

"There you are! Come on !Lionel is already at the Red Keep" Clarke turned to see a tall woman with razor cut cheekbones. Wait, Red Keep? Do they work at the Keep? Or did I just insult some one really important? Clarke was suddenly flooded with questions that she didn't know the answers to. The brunette smirked and turned around to face the woman that had interrupted their game. "Of course, dear sister" the brunette said with little to no emotion at all. The sudden change gave Clarke whiplash. The brunette gathered her things and slipped them into a bag and threw it at her sister. Then making her way to the old woman Clarke had orginally been talking to. "I'll see you soon" she said the a warm smile and leaving a bag of gold and some berries for the old woman. " Oh ,come here child" the old woman drew the brunette into a tight embrace which the younger woman returned just as tightly. "Don't just stand there, come here!" The old woman demanded after letting the brunette go. Clarke looked to the other woman with curiosity. 

Anya sighed, but went to embrace Dede. They didn't know Dede was alive until they arrived a week ago. She had crushed all three dragons into tight hugs. Lexa had shed a tear or two upon seeing the old woman. Anya sighed again. She had not seen her sister in a week. One week without Luna has left her cranky and restless not to mention sleepless. The absence of her daughters' was not helping either. Being stuck with broody and moody Lexa along with pensive puppy Lincoln was defiantly adding to her mood swings. True, Lea was technically her niece. But Anya considered herself a mother of two. Lea was as much her daughter as Tris was. But now she was stuck with her cousins with nobody to complain about it to. "Its good to see you Dede, but we have to go" Anya said and began walking when she bumped into another brunette. "That's it!" Anya was about to lose it. She was about to say something Lexa would probably make her regret but she's didn't care anymore. 

Clarke watched as Raven stuffed her face  
full of sweet sugar plumbs and walked right into the sandy haired blonde. She watched as Raven looked up and smirked her lips covered in sugar and said "Well, hellooo cheekbones" licking the sugar off her fingers and lips. Clarke snorted as the taller blonde swallowed all looks of fury and murder gone. "Come on, sister ,Lionel is already at the Red Keep, we have to go" Lexa said mimicking her sisters voice in an over pitched and squeaky manner. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Lexa knew the plan was risky. But it was a risk she willing to take. So when she had to smile in Bellamy Blake's face and play nice she did. With great and profound self control. Also Anya and Lincoln were almost visibly shaking with rage. So if she lost her temper, they would too. So, there Lexa was smiling at the person keeping her throne warm for her. 

They stood in the great hall. The columns decorated with the blue and purple colors of house Blake. The iron throne in Lexa's line of sight. The hall was littered with various noble men and woman. The mid afternoon sun lighting the hall with an almost erie glow. Lexa was running out of things to focus on but a streak of blonde hair and Bellamys somewhat forced smile drew her attention once more. Lexa kept her facial expression neutral but her eyes felt like they were going to fall out. Anya took a step forward and ended up standing right behind her cousin, staring at the blonde. "Alex , I'd like you to meet Clarke of House Griffin, my future bride" Lexa knew who Clarke Griffin was. Her father had arranged an alliance with House Griffin. Their founders had crossed the sea with Lexa's ancestors. House Griffin had been born of Vaylria. But their blood is lost on them, Lexa reminded herself. "Clarke, this is Alex Martell of Dawn. Her sister Anna and cousin Lionel" Bellamy said with another smile that Lexa wanted to turn red. But refrained of course. Lexa saw realization and fear dawn on the blonde. Dawn had stayed loyal to House Targaryen when Bellamys father took the throne. They were more than happy to help Lexa lie her way into the Capitol. So here they were. 'Dawnish Royalty' 

"Your names sound familiar, they aren't Dawnish, are they?" Clarke asked as she smiled nervously at Lexa. Trying to figure out how she miss read the woman in front of her. Of course she was rude and stubborn. Clarke is rude and stubborn too. And those are qualities of highborns not shop keeps. Alex's (Lexa's) eyes clouded over with what was most likely memories. " They're not " Anna said with a biting tone. Looking at the blonde with distaste. Which was easy since she was almost taller than Bellamy. Anya clearly didn't want to eliberate and by the looks of it, neither did the others. "They were named after Targaryen's" Raven said almost skipping over in a simple red gown. Far to chipper for Clarke and Strange for Lexa ,people with that much spring in their step, well from Lexa's point of view, were normally drunk. Like how Anya is much less rude , crude and a prude when she's drunk. But Lexa thought it was best to keep it to herself. Afterall her fellow brunette just spilled one of their secrets. Not very important. Rather a way to keep them save and grounded. Lexa taking her father's name. Lincoln taking his father's and Anya taking her mother's. To remind them all of their goal. Of that mission. Jus drein, jus daun. These are her words as much as ' fire and blood' is, and she intends to show Westros both. 

Bellamy bristled and had to but back a snarl. Arse kissing Dawnish drunks. He cursed in his head. The Targaryen's were bond to slip up eventually and produce a raving lunatic king. House Blake just speed up the process. So when Dawn spat in at their feet it was expected. When wine stopped flowing and silk slowed it was expected. Inconvenient. But expected. This not so much. Clarke's bastard friend came to a stop in front of the tallest Martell and dragged her eyes up her from toe to top. The Martell, Anna, looks at her a scowl. Judging by her manner so far, Bellamy thinks she might just scowl at everyone. But it's clear that Alex has the final say amongst the trio and he looks to her for an explanation. 

Clarke watched as Alex drew in a small breath. Their eyes locking for an instant. Blue turning away first while green remained. "We born before you and yours took power" Lincoln said trying to keep himself restrained. His father got a spear threw the back of the head but a member of House Jordan. A minor house that supplied farming goods and cattle. The idea of a farmer killing his father made Lincoln shake. But he could see Lexa preparing herself to speak. Rare. Lexa normally shied away from social ineractions that weren't required of her. But judging by the way her eyes kept ghosting back to the blonde, Lincoln could see a brick falling from the various walls Lexa has built around herself. "Indeed, Dawn was loyal to the Dragons then." Anya said wanting to add 'and now' but refrained. For the sake of Lincoln's slowly fading control. Not to mention her revenge that hung in the balance. Anya was no fool. She heard the news of how her mother died. Raped, beaten, broken and then her head was cut off and put on a spike. Indra hates taking about it. But Gustus, he was fond of Anya's mother they were friends as children. They would have been married if Anna hadn't met Anya's father. 

"So to show our loyalty and love, I was name after Alexander Targaryen" Lexa said streanghting her voice to keep it from trembling from the memory of her dead father. She watched the gears click into place in the blondes head as she pieced it together. Clarke smiled slightly, loyalty was important to her family and clearly was to the trio. "So then you would be named after Lionel Targaryen" Clarke said looking to the muscled man. Lincoln bowed his head to the blonde in confirmation. "And cheekbones, was named after Anna Targaryen" Raven supplied as she took a pastry from a passing servant with a tray full of food.  
"Correct" Anya said taking the sugar coated pastry from the lady in red and took a large bite out of it before giving back. "Well perhaps you'll humour me in naming your children after me" Bellamy chuckled and Clarke plastered a fake smile on her face. Lexa hand to stand on Anya's foot to stop her from advancing on the curly haired cunt, her other hand holding Lincoln's clenched fist digging her nails in to send her message. Not yet. "Perhaps" Lexa said through a clenched toothed smile. If this keeps up any longer then there would certainly be blood soon. But before things could escalate any further the little thief was called off to his mother's side, preparing to address the assembled 'perfumed asses' Anya called nobles. Letting Lexa release her cousins fist and get off her other cousins foot. Lincoln wriggled his fingers and rubbed his wrist were five crescent moons were turning red and swollen. While Anya shifted her weight to her not injured foot. Clarke watched the her betrothed climb the stairs to the iron throne beside his mother. Neither sat. Aurora Blake smiled at the crowd. Her gown a mirage of blues and purples, her hair gleaming in the light making her crown shine in Clarke's eyes. Not wanting to go blind she stood beside Alex. 

"My lords, My ladies, nobles and guests, today we welcome Dawn back into the fold." Aurora Blake looked toward the heirs to Sunspear. They were a strange lot. No accents and from what the spies following them report, they enjoy spending their time with commoners and beggars rather than dine with kings and sit with ladies. But Westeros needed their resources. with the crown millions in debt to the iron back and running low on resources, Dawn was needed. The aragement to marry Bellamy off to the soul heir to House Griffin was another ploy to help pay off debts and keep their hold on power, whiched slipped everyday with whispers of the Dragon's heir raising an army of a hundred and twenty thousand strong. The whispers came with tales of dragons bigger than that of Daenyers Targaryen's. Stronger, bigger, deadlier. Where the exact words of Nigel the Mistress of whispers. Seven of them. Daenyers bought the world to heal with three dragons. What would seven dragons look like with blood thristy riders and a Dothraki horde and twelve different Grounder clans look like? Hopefully Westors wouldn't get the chance to find out. Aurora was a child when she watched her father put Targaryen heads on spikes, when she heard Anna Targaryen scream as horrors where commited against her by Bellamys own grandfather. 

"And we celebrate the union of my son and Clarke Griffin" Aurora Blake certainly was a good at handling her son. That much was clear throughout the kingdoms. He was a soldier not a leader. Using brute force and rash and dangerous strategic maneuvers to win his battles. Which is way Indra had confidence in Lexa to win. Lexa had drive and vengeance and the strength of mind to succeed and win each and all kinds of war. Bellamys drive was a need to show his pretty feathers like a prize peacock. At then end of game Lexa intended to decorate her mantle with pretty feathers. Clarke smiled at the sea of eyes that had turned on her the second Aurora Blake mentioned her name. Clarke straightened and steeled herself against the hundreds of eye's. 'A daughter of talons and roars does not cower before sheep's and cow's' those words where drummed into her by everyone around her. Her father was the only one to tell her otherwise. 'Talons can become paws and wings can become warm manes. ' but Jacob Griffin was no more. Missing and assumed dead for years. Marcus Kane taking over and becoming Lord Regent of house Griffin. Clarke was not stupid. She knew the crown needed her money. House Griffin was wealthy and well respected. Their inventions and crafts and advances in medicine were astounding. Their lands and holdings vast and plentiful. But they weren't fighters. And tensions were growing with the North. Their last submit together resulted in Clarke having to be escorted away but armed guards and Raven screaming 'Don't hurt the food!' As volleys of cakes and pies were being thrown through the air. They needed protection if the next thing that was thrown at them was not food. "Tonight in honor of my future bride and our new found friends we shall feast!" Bellamy says with a bright smile, his arms stretched out wide. Lexa and her cousins smiled playing the part of honored guests and not the assassins that could turn at any time. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"You look stupid" Lincoln said standing in the doorway to Lexa's private chambers. The room was large and plentiful. To big. Lexa felt the gnawing sensation descend into her once more. That pit that always made itself known when Lexa was alone and was in doubt. Fear crawling up her spine and hastening her breathe. Anger boiling beneath. Lexa knew Lincoln meant it as a joke. But his words still stung. Taking a deep breath she calmed her breathing to shallow pants and clung onto the biting pain that was being alone within a crowded room. Even with an army at your back, you're still alone little colt. Lexa let the words sink in. Alone. It only takes one arrow from the quiver . And the deer will fall and the sheep shall scatter. Lexa thought. Opening her eyes. Releasing her breathe and all of her conflicting emotions. Lexa felt herself fall away behind her walls and into the armour that is the Commander. Running her hands across the dress she now wore she envisioned leather and steel. Not silk and cotton. Not a girl who grew paler everyday within palace walls and alleyways barely a hint of her tanned skin left. She enviosined her sword at her side not a ridicously high slit in the black dress that ran up her leg reaching mid thigh. 

Lincoln flinched as he watched Lexa abandon her emotions and take the path of a leader once more. It chilled to watched Lexa turn cold and empty. But he knew what it was like for her. He'd lost his little sister too. Gaia was only three. She was with their father when the palace was under attack. That's probably why Lexa took special care of the seventh dragon. She was going to be her sisters. With dark scales and blue and gold like frills and endless black eyes. Gaia's dragon was kept and hatched by the Blake's. Dying within the same year of its birth. It was a blow to Lincoln. Even as a child. Unlike Lexa who lost her ability to seek betrayal in people instead of goodness, Lincoln lost his control. Having to fight for each peace of sanity he had, each calm breath and even tone he used. Anya was different. She just lost her social filter and ability to smile without Luna or wine. Luna gained something. Unlike the others, she pulled her pain to the surface and cast it aside, always searching for good in people. Always careful with her heart and how many she let in. Tris and Lea were oblivious in some ways. Having the gift of growing up without knowing the crimes commited against them first hand. But they knew nonetheless. They were taught. They know the words, and so does Lincoln. 

Faya en jus. Jus drein, jus daun. 

And with that happy thought the two joined Anya who waited outside in the corridor. Heading for the feast of beasts that call themselves men. They won't know that though the might be beasts and predators, Dragons will walk among them, and Dragons have no rivals only prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed and if you any suggests or comments I'm happy to lend an ear 
> 
> Translations:  
> Faya an Jus. Jus drein , jus daun:  
> Fire and blood. Blood must have blood.


	3. Spies and dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't been writing lately, I've been really busy with school and my mom passed away so that was a whole other thing. Anyways I've got some free time coming up so here you go! I hope you guys enjoy! Plz drop a comment!

Small council chamber ...... ..... ...... Aurora sat at the head of the table. Looking over hastily drawn maps next to larger better and far more detailed ones. All of them tracking the Dragon's movements throughout the years. The one is from roughly a week ago. ' they all stand behind the stallion now. She prepares for war. Whispers speak of an attack on the Capitol' The letter was brief and barely readable in scratch like letters. The rest of the letter was a count of Dorthraki warriors and Grounder tribes. Where they were camping and how long they were staying. "where are you?" Aurora said aloud pouring herself into the map and letters. "What are you planning?" According to the letter and the lack of updates the little beast was missing. Her and her family gone. The logical side of her would assume they were gathering more troops. But her survival instinct's were telling her otherwise. Fear churning in her system. "Kane, any ideas?" Aurora asked her childhood friend and the newly appointed Master of coin. He stood at the opposite end of table his arms crossed and a pensive look on his face. Marcus Kane didn't like violence. He'd had enough of it when he fought to overthrow the Dragon Empire. He didn't look like the boy with overly strong opinions and shaggy hair anymore. He was rich and powerful in the grey and green colors of his house. Strong and swift. The words of House Kane. He would and will always do what's best for his people. "No, but perhaps the Mistress of Whispers has one?" Kane looked to Nigel who sat quietly next to Aurora , her hands knitted together. "My little birds have only whispers of the Dragon's trying to ally themselves with a High House" Nigel said inspecting her nails and avoiding Kane's gaze. " Which ones?" Roan asked, the prince of the Winterfell on edge just as Aurora was. Roan was Nia's son. An ally worth having. As long as they stayed North. Roan was Aurora's way of keeping the peace. Him being here promotes trust and when the crown announces Octavia's soon to be engagement to Roan, hopefully the Northerners will settle and stop causing trouble. Afterall, they fought for and with the Targaryen's. Roan himself shared blood with them. A little ,not enough to warrant a claim to the throne but enough to make him an obstacle, one his mother always seemed to enjoy pointing out. The North was a threat. As were all the High Houses. The fact that Dawn suddenly decided to join the fold was only another hint to a brewing storm with a war on its heels. The Dawnish delegation were strange. Especially the heir to Sunspear. She had away about her that unsettled Aurora. Of course Bellamy was oblivious. Barely able to sit still and rule. Instead he chased after Roan's sister Echo. She was sent to help gather information and get rid of certain problems the crown couldn't handle out right. Not interested in Bellamy, as far as Nigel's spys say. "I don't know" Nigel said, clearly frustrated with the answer as everyone else. Roan took a sip of his wine and drummed his fingers against the the polished table. "What of Dawn, they were and most likely still are loyal-" loyal, the way Roan said it put Aurora on edge. "- to the Targaryen bloodline, perhaps they are the House the Dragon's seek to align themselves with, if they aren't already that is" Roan said taking another sip of his wine. A good point. That's why there were spys following them. But before Aurora could speak, Nigel turned to the prince. "The same could be said about you" surprisingly Kane seemed to agree. Roan's jaw clenched and his expression turned to ice. " Yes, it could, that's why I'm here .while they prepare for a feast. Friends close and Enemies closer, right your grace?" Roan looked to the Queen regent with the hint of a smirk. The prince was no slouch. Why Bellamy couldn't be like this, she didn't know. "The Dawnish? are they friend or foe?" Kane asked skipping over Roan's comment like a grasshopper would a frog. Nigel looked at him for the first time since the council started. "So far they seemed to be friends, but I'll keep an eye on the little one" Nigel said referring to Alex. If Dawn was a threat then that might mean blood in these very halls. That would mean they let the viper into the panthers den. Strong and sharp. Aurora reminded herself of the words of House Blake. "Unbowed, unbent, unbroken" Kane said aloud. The words of Vipers. Vipers that could strike at any moment. "Nigel, send a little bird into their ranks" Aurora got up and headed for the door with a new purpose. "And get ready theres a feast tonight" ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ "Clarke" Clarke turned the corner with Raven and groaned when she heard the unmistakable sound of her mother's voice. Turning around with a plastered on smile. "Mother?" Clarke said taking in her mother's appearance and dress. Much more modest than Clarke's open back and tight fitting dress. Or Raven's red dress with a high collar and trailing hem. " So do you still not like princes?" Abby came to a stop next to her daughter. "If your objective is to find out if I've changed my opinion about Bellamy, the answer is still no" it was true. The prince was smart but not smart, smart. He was brute smart. But sweet and besides there was no going back now anyways. But Clarke's mind kept on drifting back to the brunette. Alex. Her name didn't really suit her. Maybe 'Lex' that sounds pretty good. Like something you could whisper in someone's ears at night. Oh fucking seven hells! Get your head on straight Griffin! And don't laugh at the pun! Nobody else heard It! So they'll probably think you're weird or crazy if you laugh. Clarke sighed at her thoughts and bathed in the awkward silence that the Gods have now blessed them with. Raven couldn't wait for the feast. She was starving and there was the whole awkward silence hanging in the air threatening to suffocate her. There was Anya too. The whole acting and lying thing was totally hot. An hour ago .......... Raven walked through the halls quietly avoiding the guards that were roaming around in their black armour and gold capes and creepy helmets. When she found the door she was looking for she smiled. The hulking warriors at the doors in there gold and orange and yellow bowed their heads and opened the door to the chambers Raven had been dreaming of for hours. Once the door was shut behind her Raven smiled. The room was large and well lit the dipping sun was throwing orange and red like claws of light around. The was a figure standing in front of a cabinet. Orange dress open at the back and a slit running up one leg. "Are you just going to stand There?" The voice asked as a necklace and bracket were clipped into place. Raven smiled walking over and wrapping her arms around the perfect waistline. Drinking in the smell of roses and bark. " Are you going to carry on putting those offending things on?" Raven shot back biting an earlobe while balancing on one tippytoe to reach it. The feel of a chuckle rumbling through the slender body in front of her warmed her little heart. "They're called clothes, and if you don't like It, do something about it" Raven smiled as the figure turned and Raven touched down relaxing her feet and greeted the smiling figure with a kiss. "Maybe I will, Anya" Raven said tugging on a slender lip with her teeth. Chocolate colored eyes turned a shade darker and Raven was hoisted off the ground and carried to a bed. Anya's eyes sparkling with unsaid happiness. Gently set down on a plush bed smelling fresh and crisp, she placed another kiss on Anya's lips gently stroking the back of her neck. "Luna sends her love" Anya murmured against Raven's lips while gripping Raven's hip and massaging her knee with the other hand. The moment Anya's fingers hit Raven's knee, she broke the kiss and moaned. Once again Anya chuckled and began a path of bites up and down the column of Raven's neck. "I've missed you two, you have no idea how boring it is without you and Lu" Anya nodded in agreement. Anya and Luna meet Raven when she was fifteen and was following them. A spy. A little bird. They caught her and brought her to Lexa. An hour later and they had flipped little Raven to there side. For the last twelve years Raven has been their spy and for the last ten years, she's been a welcome addition to Luna and Anya's hearts. Lexa wasn't happy about at first but gave in after Raven agreed to be extra careful with Intel on both sides of the line. Anya and Luna visited as often as they could but it wasn't easy with the way things were. Having to go whole winters without seeing each other. Once , they manage to convince Lexa to let Raven come stay with them for a year while they were in Dawn spreading rumours to help form the identities they now had. It was the best year of Raven's life. Until one night at a feast Anya's dragon bit Raven's leg. The dragon had been trying to get the pig that was on the fire. But Raven hadn't known that when she reached to cut a piece for herself. She spent the next week tended by the best healers Dawn had to offer and another month building herself a brace of valryian steel and dragonglass, courtesy of Indra. Surprising since Indra didn't like her and her 'manner of speaking' Anya only nodded and started a path down Raven's throat, tearing everything and anything she couldn't get off fast enough with either her teeth or free hand. Finally reaching her destination Anya unclipped Raven's brace and carefully knocked it to the floor with the pile of clothing already there. Humming Anya placed a kiss on Raven's inner thigh nipping the skin with her teeth. "fuck" Raven whimpered as her hands grabbed Anya's head dragging her to were she needed her most. "Raven!?" Clarke shouted at her best friend who had completely stopped listening to her for God's know how long. She shook Raven a little and slowly the fixer came back to her sense, licking her lips and giving Clarke a furious glare "what!?" Raven demanded of her blonde companion, who had ruined a perfectly good memory. Abby watched the two and sighed.How long will they act like children ? Abby had one Daughter. A daughter that never spoke to her other than when necessary. Still blaming her for the disappearance of her husband and Clarke's father. Clarke wanted to take over House Griffin but now that she was going to marrying the future king, she couldn't ,another thing she blamed Abigail for. Now House Griffin would fall to one of Jake's younger brothers. Abby knew Clarke. She was strong and stubborn. Determinedly so. "How long have you been ignoring me?" Clarke asked slightly annoyed by the fact that her friend ignored her and thankful she hadn't been caught day dreaming too. It stung a little .but Clarke got over it, taking it in stride. " You were thinking of that Martell, weren't you!" Clarke laughed as Raven paled and then turned bright red. Knowning she was right Clarke laughed again, going in for the kill. "she's beautiful ,alright" clarke nudged Raven's arm with a smile almost forgetting her mother's presence. Almost. "Ugh, Clarke!" Abbigail had a horrified look on her face and pinched her daughter's arm. "Clarke, that was inappropriate, don't say things like that around me or the Dawnish for that matter" Abby continued to make disapproving noises at Clarke. I raised a good girl. How can she be a degenerate? How? Abby hadn't realised she had been talking aloud until she saw the look on Clarke's face and saw the way Raven kept her eyes trained on the floor. Abby scolded herself, her relationship with Clarke was shaky already. Clarke looked at Abby for a split second before taking off at a harsh and brutal pace. Leaving Raven and her mother behind. "Degenerate!?" Clarke snarled looking at the floor as she walked. She could see hundreds of imperfections in the stone work. Cracks and and slightly uneven dips and dark stain patterns. And in the imperfections she could she flaws in herself. She wasn't slim like the of other ladies. She was curved and like Raven said 'you're a pork pie away from fat' Raven had been joking but like all Raven's jokes, it held truth. The mole near her lip. The weird birthmark on her shoulder blade and currently the fact that her hair was turning pale. Time on the road taking its toll and stress adding to her greying hair. "So what! I like girls too, what's wrong with that!?" Clarke felt her eyes heat up and it was almost as if she could see nothing other than fire. Almost as if the edges of her vision were darkening. Her tears ran hot down her face her vision returning and then blurring over with more tears. It was like she'd run into a brick wall. Literally. ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ "-What's wrong with that-aaaahhh!" The wind was knocked out Lexa in the most brutal wave of limbs and hair and a string of curses. This reminded Lexa of the dozens of times she was knocked down as a child. Tondici....... ........ ..... . Lexa was half the size of the spear she was holding. Was. Since its now half way across the field broken in half covered in both her blood and the blood of her trainers. She looked at Indra who stood against a tree then to Anya who was doubled over clutching her stomach. Her eyes dart to Lincoln barely able to stand. "Gyon op" Indra called from her post at the tree. But as much as Lexa wanted to get up she couldn't. It hurt to breathe. It hurt all over. But she had to. I have to be strong. Lexa thought as dragged herself to her knees. "Again!" Indra's voice rang in her head, making her vision spin. Lexa got up on shaky legs. Lexa spat blood out of her mouth. " I'm tired " Lincoln muttered as he struggled to his feet barely able to hold himself upright without Anya's help. "What did you say!??" Indra picked up Lexa's broken spear in one hand and a shield in the other. Lexa cowered in fear, then remembered, I'm a dragon! Dragon's don't get scared. "He said, he's tired" Anya huffed out. Indra scoffed at Anya's words. All three children flinched at the harshness of Indra's voice. "Do you think the soldiers that fought for our family were tired?!" Indra stepped into the training field. Indra knew that she was scaring the children. She needed them scared. She needed them to know what that fear felt like. fear was a powerful motivator. right now they needed the motivation. "do you think the enemy was tired when they tore down our streets and killed our people?" "no" lexa said her eyes burning. the fire within her taking over her. Coursing through her veins. I see, what you are trying to teach us. She thought as she stood straighter and took on a fighting stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not that long but I'm working on finding a good length, also I'm looking for a beta.. .. So anyone wanna volunteer?


End file.
